Fog Canyon
Fog Canyon is a small foggy area situated between Greenpath and the Fungal Wastes. Description The misty caverns of Fog Canyon are filled with bubbles and acid lakes, with some areas covered in thorns. The ground and walls usually consist of rocks or short green flora. The bubbles in the region have trapped swirling gases inside them, and the ones with an orange glow can explode when they are popped.Wanderer's Journal, p. 133. In the west part of Fog Canyon near the connection to the Queen's Gardens is the Overgrown Mound where the spell Howling Wraiths can be acquired. The Teacher's Archives are located in the centre of the area which contain the boss Uumuu who is protecting Monomon the Teacher. Quirrel can initially be found outside the building. A Charm Notch is hidden in the northeast of the area, in a room filled with explosive bubbles. On the south outskirts of the canyon Millibelle the Banker set up a bank near Queen's Station. Lore Fog Canyon shares many natural geological features with those of Greenpath, suggesting that the areas were not separate in the past. A guard outpost was occupied by Hallownest Crossguards. The Pilgrim's Way, a road starting in the Forgotten Crossroads and ending near the City of Tears, passes through Fog Canyon.Forgotten Crossroads Lore Tablet: "Travellers of Hallownest, descend through verdant wilds and fungal groves to the city at this kingdom's heart." The main feature of the area were the Teacher's Archives, where Monomon the Teacher stored all her research and the kingdom's knowledge.Wanderer's Journal, p. 136.Quirrel: "Within these chambers the Teacher sought to store the Kingdom's knowledge, …." In an attempt to stop the Infection, Monomon became a Dreamer, sleeping for eternity in her archives, protected by the intelligent being Uumuu.Uumuu Hunter's Journal entry: "Intelligent being that guards the inner chamber of the Teacher's Archives." At some unknown point, the Archives became a nest for the gelatinous creatures of the canyon.Cornifer: "There's a large building just below here, out in the middle of a lake and a marvel to observe... I tried to head in, but it's become a nest for those slimey, see-through creatures..." How to access The north part of Fog Canyon can be accessed from Greenpath. Access to the east and centre part of Fog Canyon is initially restricted by a Shade Gate, which requires the Shade Cloak to pass through it. This part of Fog Canyon can also be accessed from the Forgotten Crossroads via a hidden passage which can be used with Isma's Tear or a careful Crystal Dash. Lastly, there is an entry into the east of Fog Canyon via the Fungal Wastes, near Leg Eater, requiring Isma's Tear. Sub-area: Teacher's Archives The archives of Monomon the Teacher, built in the middle of an acid lake.Quirrel: "A building atop an acid lake." It contains all of Monomon's research and it is where she sought to store Hallownest's knowledge. The archives are filled with record tablets and preservation chambers, one of which containing the journal entry for the Charged Lumafly. These structures fill the archives with a green glow which is visible from outside. Uumuu is fought here, protecting the resting Monomon. Sub-area: Overgrown Mound A snail shaman mound near the Queen's Gardens, now overgrown with flora. Squits are present throughout the mound. At the end of the area is the body of the larger cousin of the Snail Shaman in Ancestral Mound, who was not known to be generous but did have a good voice.Snail Shaman: "She's not usually the generous sort, certainly not as much as myself, but she does have that wonderful voice!" Near her body is the spell Howling Wraiths. 01.png!Area with many Oomas and Uomas |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Location of a Charm Notch |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Thorns area leading to Queen's Gardens |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Steps near Queen's Gardens |Image5=Screenshot HK Millibelle 01.png!Millibelle's bank |Image6=Screenshot HK 05.png!Exterior of the Teacher's Archives |Image7=Screenshot HK 06.png!One of the Archives' lore tablets |Image8=Screenshot HK Dreamers 05.png!Area where Monomon sleeps in the Archives |Image9=Screenshot HK 07.png!Connection to Queen's Gardens near Overgrown Mound |Image10=Screenshot HK 08.png!Overgrown Mound exterior |Image11=Screenshot HK 09.png!Challenge room in the Overgrown Mound |Image12=Screenshot HK 10.png!Shaman in the Overgrown Mound}} es:Cañón_Nublado ru:Туманный каньон pt:Cânion da Névoa